


Promise To See The Stars

by Melodi_Maizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Maizono/pseuds/Melodi_Maizono
Summary: Kaito and Shuichi finish another night of training, and Shuichi asks Kaito about his intentions.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Promise To See The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for one of my friends who likes Saimota! I was struggling between the decision to write Saimota fluff, or angst... so I decided both. 
> 
> I love their bond, and they are so wholesome gicgugxdyffx

As I finished the amount of push-ups Kaito set for me, I let myself drop to the ground, coughed slightly as my breath slowly got back to normal.

“Someday, I’ll see those stars up close! I know it!”

As I breathed heavily, I turned my head towards Kaito. Like usual... he’s staring up at the sky, shouting his inspirational phrases. 

“That’s no f-fair, Kaito! You always talk about training me, but you focus on the sky instead.” I mentioned, pushing myself up as crossed my legs. He really doesn’t know how tiring it is, huh?

“Hey, I am training you! Putting your body in a workout lets you forget about all the other stuff, right?!” Kaito yelled, pumping his fist in the air as he let out a grin. Laughing at his smile, I started dusting off my pants.

“That’s true, but I’m just wondering why you’re not doing the same exercises... if I’m your sidekick, I’m supposed to be following your every move, right?” I asked. 

His sidekick role for me used to be odd at best, but... it’s grown comforting, honestly. He’s like that type of hero who’d never leave your side, or never disappoint anyone. Being the sidekick somebody as inspiring as that... is fine with me.

Kaito pushed himself up and stood before responding, with me following his movements. As he stood, he put a proud hand on his heart, flashing a smile.

“Well, I’m the luminary of the stars! I’ve got all my troubles figured out long ago, and now I continue my legacy by giving you motivation! Besides... looking at the stars is a comfort for me, too.” He responded. During the end of his sentences, he seemed to look to the side... as if afraid to continue.

“Well, you’re certainly a hero in some ways... but is anything wrong?” I questioned, noticing how he seemed to look up at the stars again. What is he thinking about...?

“Huh?! No, nothing is wrong! Besides, this training is all about you! Look at the stars up there!” Kaito walked towards me, putting one arm around my shoulders, and using his other to point at the stars. “One day... we’ll get out of here, and we’ll see the stars together! Hero and sidekick, appreciating the beauty of space!”

“Right. One day...” I muttered, struggling to think of an appropriate response. Although I want to be that idealistic... it’s not that easy to get out of here, right? It’d take a miracle to solve anything.

“Hey, don’t be so quiet! I assure you, I’ll take you to see the stars! One day, we’ll go to the moon together, too!” Kaito promised, putting a tight grip on my shoulder.

“The m-moon?! I’m a detective, so I don’t think I can qualify for something like that...” I explained. Kaito doesn’t think through his plans, but... it’s still a nice promise, even if it’s impossible.

“Hey, even if you’re a detective… anything is possible! Even if we can’t get out of here now, there’s a day in the future where you’ll see the stars again, not covered by some glass dome!” Kaito shouted, winking as he put a fist high in the air. His smile was genuine, and it was beautiful… Kaito can instantly make me feel inspired, huh?

“Hey, don’t leave out yourself in that plan! We’ll survive in this, and continue training… right?” I replied, putting on a smile while I spoke. It’s all going to be alright… just like Kaito says. His smile is genuine and beautiful, and he’s the only one who can help me that much, so we have to survive.

“Survive, huh…?” Unexpectedly, Kaito took him arm away from my shoulder, and looked to the ground. Did I say something that made him upset...?

“Ah, s-sorry! Did I say something wrong?” I asked, walking closer to Kaito.

“R-Right, you didn’t say a thing wrong! Like you said, I’ll survive with you, and it’s a promise!” Kaito said, immediately turning away his previously somber expression. I probably just imagined it, right?

“Yeah, it’s a promise!” I smiled. Kaito would survive with us, and we’ll see the stars together. 

Neither of us would break that promise… our promise to see the stars.


End file.
